Sam, What The Hell Are You Reading?
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: During a slow week in the hunting business, out of boredom, Sam is surfing the net and discovers fan fiction. Especially slash fiction...specifically involving two familiar brothers...


It had been a boring week for the Winchester Boys. No cases came out all week so they spent half the time in their motel room. They were bored out of their minds, especially Sam who had nothing better to do but surf the net and Dean was sleeping at the moment. Sam didn't know what to do so he starting doing the only thing he hasn't done on the internet...

Look up fan fiction.

He started reading from any and every kind of fandom that sounded remotely interesting to him.

"Hmm...this stuff's pretty cool." He thought to himself. Then he remembered the books that Chuck the Prophet wrote on their lives from the visions they had? He thought that if the real Sam and Dean couldn't have any interesting cases that week, the fans out there had to have something cool; an adventure for them to solve.

He scrolled and read stories for hours.

"Damn this is awesome."

Then he found it...Sam/Dean...slash fiction...

"Eeeww. We're brothers...THEY KNOW we're brothers! What's wrong with people?"

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact anyone wanted to see or even think of two brothers doing the nasty.

But he couldn't resist.

He started reading, out of curiosity...He read...

'As Dean pulled the bullet out of Sam's rib cage, he poured alcohol on it to neutralize the burn and then put a Band-Aid on it.'

Sam thought "That's not how it works, but alright."

'When he put the Band-Aid on, he proceeded to gently stroke the wound. He then proceeded to press his hand...lower.'

'Sam: Dean, this isn't right. We can't do this.'

'Dean: Sam, don't worry. I'll make it feel better. Think of it as hunting...the family business...this is _our_ business...so let's keep it in the family...'

Sam thought, "Hmmm...this actually isn't that bad. It's actually pretty..."

That's when Dean walked in.

"*yawn* Morning sunshine."

Sam jumped up.

"What's got you all worked up? You act like you've seen a ghost. Please, tell me you've seen a ghost. Anything. I'm bored out of my freakin' mind."

"No...it's just...um...you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Don't you knock?"

"This is the living room."

"...Oh...right..."

"...Whatever, let me see your laptop."

Sam panicked.

"What? Why?"

"*sarcastically* Cause I wanna watch porn."

"You're not watching porn on my laptop."

"Relax, I was being sarcastic. I wanna check the news or something."

"They've got news on the tv."

"I wanna use your laptop."

"I'm using it."

"Dude, stop being a bitch."

"Stop being a jerk."

Dean's concerned.

"You've been acting weird. There something you don't want me to see?"

"No."

"Cause if you're hiding porn, I really don't care. You're a big boy. As long as you clean up..."

"NO!"

"Alright jeez. Whatever. I'm going in the kitchen."

Dean leaves. Sam looks relieved and continues reading until Dean storms in, pushing Sam out his chair and stares at the screen.

"Ha ha! I didn't know you were into erotica!"

Then, he read some more. Sam looks petrified.

"Sam? Dean?!"

He reads the title and remembers Chuck's books. He then looks at Sam with a "Dude wtf?" look.

"...Sam Winchester...what is wrong with you?"

"It's interesting. When you read the story, it's actually kinda cool..."

"Dude...it's erotica...about us...between us..."

Dean looks close to puking.

"Dude...coming from a guy who's been to Hell...you are going to Hell."

Castiel pops up.

"Who's going to Hell?"

Dean and Sam jump out of their skin.

Sam: "Jiminy Christ! We told you to stop doing that Cas! What the Hell?!"

"I was just asking you the same thing Sammy?"

Cas looks confused.

"What's going on?"

He glances at the screen for a second.

"Cas you don't wanna know. You will think of my brother as a whole other man if I told you what he's been watching."

"If you too are done badgering each other, I sense that there is a disturbance downtown."

"Since when do you sense disturbances?"

"Does it matter? I sense a disturbance in the force."

"Who cares? As long as it's finally a case."

"For once I agree with you. Let's go, and we'll discuss this in the car young man."

Castiel: I'll meet you there in a minute.

"Alright."

The Winchesters leave out the door toward the Impala.

"Slash Fiction? Really Sam?"

"I was bored and curious."

"Damn, forgot the keys. With all this excitement and learning my brother is a superfreak..."

"Oh shut up."

"Nope. You're gonna hear this from me until the day you die...again..."

They began walking toward the motel room. They stop.

"You know what I just realized? Disturbance in the force? Isn't that from Star Wars?"

"You don't think Cas just Obi-Wanned us do you?"

"Why would he..."

They look at each other with horrified looks on their face. They stormed in to see Castiel on the internet. They're even more shocked. Cas just has a casual look on his face, as always.

"It's not what you think...this is Destiel. This is actually very fascinating."

Sam and Dean both give "What the hell..." looks. Dean grabs the laptop and tosses it in the trash.

"I'm going back to bed. You're both pervs."


End file.
